Ultraman Noactive
is Ultraman Noa's third devolved form, and of which was gained after his battle with Etelgar. Possessing the combined powers from his previous two devolved forms, The Next and Nexus, he is comparably more powerful, but requires the use of the Evolriser to transform. His mission is to find the scattered Nexus Capsules containing small fragments of his power, while fighting the Nouveau Beasts who take advantage of this fact. History Pre-series Having lost a portion of his powers prior, Noa was left slightly weakened and recuperated. However, Etelgar took this chance to launch a multi-dimensional assault against the god, and their ensuing battle affected a manifold of realities across space-time, of which resulted in the bleeding of his divine self to the multiverse. While the Golden Demon of Space-Time succeeded in sealing Noa in his devolved state, Nexus, he, too, sustained critical damage that led to his defeat later on, against the 10 Ultra Warriors. After said conflict, Noa regained a portion of his powers, evolving into the state of Noactive. However, recovering the form of Noa required him to retrieve the celestial energies scattered across the cosmos, in the form of the Nexus Capsules. To that end, he embarked on a multiversal journey, to reclaim that of which was once his. Profile Stats * Height: Micro ~ 55m * Weight: 60,000t * Age: Over 350,000 years old * Weakness: Noactive is bound to a 9 minute time limit within the Meta Field before his strength starts to falter. Exposure to the Nouveau Beasts' dark energy will deplete his energy reserves at a faster rate. Body Features * Eyes: Noactive can see through the entire spectrum, and possibly even beyond. He can also detect beings and objects of other overlapping planes or realms of existence, and perform deductive analysis on the building blocks of things. * Head Fin: He retains this head fin from his previous forms. * Energy Core: Noactive's equivalent to a Color Timer, it flashes when he is running out of time due to a lack of energy. * Jeune Aegis: The armor he dons, unlike what most others would think, it is not armor but rather his divine presence repairing itself from deep within his inner light and out from his Energy Core, assimilating with his body and presenting itself as an indestructible, godlike Aegis. Due to the fragmentation of his higher powers in the form of the Ultra Capsules however, its continued growth is stunted. * Ultra Armor: His skin is resistant to all forms of damage except those inflicted by the Nouveau Beasts or beings of a higher caliber. Transformation - Evolriser= Evolriser The Evolriser is equipped with a Nexus Capsule scanning system which brings out the true strength of the Nexus of Souls, as well as a Fluegel Pinner which pinpoints to the next Nexus Capsule and of which allows for limited dimensional hopping. Evolriser.png|Evolriser }} Forms Noactive relies on the Evol-Transcender to transform into Anphans, his default state. Alternatively, he can also scan Nexus Capsules with the Evolriser in order to gain an advantage over the Nouveau Beasts, who are susceptible to the divine energies of the capsules, as well as to find and reclaim the lost Nexus Capsules. is the default mode of Noactive, granting him the default powers of an Ultra. It is a balanced form that doesn't use the assets of the Nexus Capsules, and is prominently his go-to form for battles with the Nouveau Beasts. Its speciality lies in the Noactive Effect produced, an energy effect which repels and weakens most Nouveau Beasts. The name Anphans comes from the French word 'enfance' meaning 'childhood', a reference to that fact it is Noactive's base form. Techniques TBA. - Escher= Escher is Noactive's upgraded form, granting him additional speed and strength rivalling even the most powerful of Nouveau Beasts. It uses the assets of the Nexus Junis and Nexus Junis Blue Capsules. While it is stronger as compared to Anphans however, it loses the Noactive Effect. The name Escher comes from the French word 'échu' meaning 'mature', a reference to both Anphans and Junis and to the fact that Escher represents the peak of Nexus. Techniques TBA. - Ascension= Ascension is the super form of Noactive. By assimilating with the Nexus of Souls through the Evolriser, Noactive achieves a level of higher divinity only challenged by the Nouveau Master itself. Using the assets of the Nexus, The Next, Noactive and Ultimate Zero Capsules in a process known as the Nexus Rise Branching, this form is the closest to his true form in power. The name Ascension is a nod to the fact that Noactive has started to transcend beyond what is imaginable, surpassing his physical limits. Techniques TBA. }} Nexus Spirits Furthermore, the Evolriser is capable of accessing the past modes of Noactive with a function known as the Legacy Duplication Nexus Spirits, by scanning a Capsule with the Fluegel Pinner. These spirits can be summoned to fight the Nouveau Beasts alongside Noactive (although they are only limited to one per Nexus Spirits activation), or, if needed, Noactive himself can take on the spirit's form. The downside is that these Nexus Spirits are inferior in strength to the Nouveau Beasts, and the only advantage comes in a 2-on-1 / an even match against an opponent(s). , the Next's first mode, has all the basic powers attributed with Ultramen. It was the result of Maki's and The Next's incomplete merger and Maki's unpreparedness. Afterwards it served as the Next's default mode for a while before evolving into the complete Junis mode. This form is said to be incomplete, implying that unlike normal Ultra forms, this one only exists simply as a result of Maki and The Next's unfinished merger. The Next's abilities in this form can be seen as underdeveloped. Techniques * : The blades on the Next's arms, they can be charged with energy through concentration or be used as cutting blades. ** : Like their name subtly implies, the Stratos Edge are blades, with concentration they can be charged with the energy used to slice through things. The energy can be fired as an arc shaped burst of energy fired using the blades on his arms. - Junis= Junis , the Next's evolved form, offers greater strength and speed to that of Anphans Mode. The Next retains all the powers of his previous form but they are now more powerful versions of his prior form's. His Stratos Edge blades have evolved to become more powerful. This form is first used in the last battle against the One when he grew to his second last form and rampaged in the city. It was in this form that Maki and Ultraman complete their assimilation with each other, only to separate shortly after the battle was won. Techniques * : The blades on the Next's arms, they can be charged with energy through concentration or be used as cutting blades. In this form, they are fully developed. ** : The Next can now fire the Elbow Cutter attack in the form of much larger arcs using both hands or by charging up both arms for twin attacks. ** : The Next's finisher beam. Unlike normal Ultra Beams, the particles do not flow evenly, instead in an oscillating fashion. It has the feature of causing the target to break down at the molecular level into glowing blue particles, a trait inherited by the later 'Ray-Schtroms' used by Nexus. }} - Nexus= All Junis modes have access to the Meta-Field via the use of the Phase Shift Wave. * : Nexus uses his Armed Nexus to generate a beam shot into the air to generate Meta Field, a dimensional subspace that empower light beings while reducing the power of darkness. Its main use is to avoid collateral damage during his battles, thus frequent usage of it can induce a huge strain to its user. is the default mode of Nexus, it grants the host all the default powers of an Ultra; all the attacks and powers of this form can be accessed by any other form. It is the most balanced form of Nexus but is usually weaker than later evolutions, hence most of his fight concluded by changing to Junis or Junis Blue. The name Anphans comes from the french word 'enfance' meaning 'childhood', a reference to that fact it is Nexus' base form. Techniques * : Anphans' standard "+" style position finisher, it can kill a Space Beast via an explosion. * : Nexus' standard attack, an arc shaped burst of energy. It can be the standard small burst of energy or thrown in a series. It is described as a thrown blade of light and has been shown to have a cutting edge to increase its deadly nature. * : A barrier erected with both hands or one, resembles a blue pool of water. - Junis= Junis is Nexus' red, silver and black form which provides additional strength. This form was utilized by Himeya but was also shown through Komon and Sayuri. The word Junis comes from the french word 'jeunesse' meaning 'youth', a reference to Anphans and the fact is it a more developed form of Nexus. Techniques * : Junis' main finisher, which decomposes its target at the molecular level, dissipating as blue particles. Unfortunately, it consumes most of the user's energy to use, meaning it can only be used once per battle. * : A powerful V shape beam from Nexus' Energy Core, it can destroy a Space Beast in one hit. This is Junis' strongest attack. * : Nexus is able to convert incoming dark energy projectiles into light energy bullets. He once did so to repel Mephisto's attacks. * : A temporary power boost that lights Nexus in golden particles. - Junis Blue= Junis Blue is the blue and silver form of Nexus which provides additional speed and an Arrow Armed Nexus on his right arm. The name "Junis Blue" simply shows that is is an alternate form to Junis, while retaining the attacks from Anphans and Junis. This form characterizes in agility and strategic combat skills. This form was utilised by Ren but was also shown through Komon. Techniques * : By switching the Arrow Armed Nexus to Arrow Mode, Nexus can create a giant energy bow by extending his right Armed Nexus and using energy from his energy core to create the body of a bow. By pulling back with his left arm, he can make an arrow, and by letting go, the beam will be released. It destroys foes in the same manner as the Over-Ray Schtrom, instead of breaking down the molecular bonds it obliterates the target's particles. The energy bow construct is modeled after the Eye Slugger. * : By switching the Arrow Armed Nexus to , Nexus can create a sword which comes out of the Arrow Armed Nexus on his right arm. It destroys foes in the same manner as his other attacks. * : By switching the Arrow Armed Nexus to , Nexus can combined both the Arrow-Ray Schtrom and Schtrom Sword at the same time to create a sword bow. It is very similar in appearance to the Arrow-Ray Schtrom, but it has greater destructive power. Unfortunately, it consumes most of the user's energy to use, meaning it can only be used once per battle. This is Junis Blue's strongest attack. - Junis Orange= Junis Orange is the orange, silver and black form of Nexus which specialises in psychic and ESPer abilities. The name Junis Orange indicates that it is yet another variation of Junis, and thus it retains all attacks from Anphans and Junis. This form was utilised by Komon in events unseen. Techniques TBA. }} - Noa= Keeper of the Nexus of Souls, Noa This is the true form of Noactive, the deity overseeing the Nexus of Souls: Noa. It was accessed by Komon as the fifth Deunamist of Nexus after utilizing Core Final to evolve into every form of Nexus, and it is by gathering all fragments of Noa in the form of the Nexus Capsules, does he regain back his true self. Abilities *'Ultra Powers': Noa has the standard abilities that all Ultras share but his are much more powerful, rivalling legendary beings. In theory, he possesses all of his Next and Nexus forms attacks due to being the same Ultra. *'Power of Baraji': Ultraman Noa possesses a mysterious power known throughout the multiverse as Baraji. The power is only used to destroy unbeatable enemies such as Antlar and Ultraman Belial. This mysterious supernatural power is revealed to be Nexus of Souls. *'Evolution/Adaptation': The standard ability of Noa and his lesser forms is to evolve based on the Deunamists that he bonded with. Aside from their sheer bonds that gave him the strength to fight, Noa in his devolved forms can also adapt to his natural environment. One of his forms, Ultraman Nexus, is a result of his body adapting to Earth environments. *'Prophecy': According to the residents of the city of Baraji, the entity called Noa was a prophet, implying that Ultraman Noa was capable of predicting events that will happen in the future. Given the prophecy about Antlar and the fact Zagi showed some degree of foreknowledge, it is possible Noa also holds the power of foresight. Techniques * : Noa's beam, fired with an upright right arm and a left arm resting on the right wrist. Alternatively, it is called as the . * : A powerful beam from a fire covered fist, strong enough to send the Dark Ultra Zagi from the ground straight into space in under a minute. The temperature of the flames can reach five trillion degrees. *'3 Ultimate Finishers': Noa's true strength lies on three finishers which can be used in conjunction with Noa Aegis. ** : One of Noa's three greatest techniques, a great surge of energy, using much of his power, was used to seal a dimension rift threatening multiple universes in exchange for all his energy resulting in his lesser forms, Next, Nexus and Noactive. ** : Noa also has the ability to travel to different universes and galaxies, using the Noa Aegis on his back. ** : The mightiest of Noa's three greatest techniques, it is said to be the ultimate control of all realms, dimensions, planes of existences and space-time, though its actual usage has been left unseen. *'Gravity Noa': Noa's version of the Gravity Zagi, using supergravity waves to produce a beam to tear the opponent apart. *'Noa Thunderbolt': Electricity discharged from both sides of the Noa Aegis, when they cross it produces intense blasts of thunder and lightning. - Emfrontier Warriors= These are legendary warriors who have borrowed the power of Noa in their fights. Noactive can't take on their forms for obvious reasons, but summoning them is quite the possibility. The name 'Emfrontier' is taken from the words 'emprunter', which is 'borrow' in French, and 'frontier', as a nod to the fact that these warriors are ones who have relied on the power of Noa before to face new frontiers. , which in turn has Zero assume the form of . This form gave Zero chest armor and a sword on his right arm in addition to more power, and was first used to fight Arch Belial. Techniques * : From the blade on his right arm Zero can summon a blade of energy whose length he can choose. * : The Ultimate Aegis' final attack has it take the form of a bow with strings made of energy, when Zero pulls it, the construct charges with massive amounts of energy. - Orb Spacium Schtrom= Orb Spacium Schtrom is Orb's form which uses assets of Ultraman and Ultraman Nexus. This form's name is a portmanteau of Ultraman's "Specium Ray" and Nexus' various Schtrom techniques. Techniques * : The Over-Ray-Schtrom encircled by a stream of Specium energy, fired in an oscillating fashion. * : After flying up and doing a loop in mid air, Orb charges his hands and energy core and fires his Core Impulse along with Slash Ray projectiles at his opponent. - Geed Noactive Succeed= Noactive 'Succeed' is Geed's form which uses assets of Ultimate Zero and Ultraman Nexus Junis. Techniques * : An energy wave is fired from Geed's Ultimate Zero Sword, and places the opponent in an energy field with Nexus' marking. Geed then flies up and slashes the enemy while spinning, making an electrical Z-shaped cut. }} }} Trivia * I put way too much time and effort into a parody. Category:Crazybeard1234 Category:Parody Ultras Category:Parodies but also kinda not Category:OrbGeeds... sort of Category:A derivative... kinda Category:Sections doomed to forever be TBA